Talk:John-117
390 390 POUNDS!? Bullshit. Somebody edit this. I would edit it myself, but I fear the edit would be unmade. -Kluutak 19:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: CHanged it to 250, seems like a regular weight. If some spammer reverts it to 390 I will rever it back and contact the admins. You have been warned. :250 pounds? Seems like a regular weight? By god, if you don't know the weight, don't put it in! [[w:c:halo:User:SPARTAN-118|UNSC Las Vegas]] [[User talk:SPARTAN-118|''Orders/Parking tickets/The letters from the Admiral, regarding regarding the Admiral's Daughter]] :'I think he is talking about average SPARTAN weight for SPARTAN Super Soldiers. Due to their ceramic ossification implants, it is likely they are about 70 pounds heavier than an average Human. Three-hundred-ninety is a little much though, that is more than a Sangheili, which have overall more strength and body mass than a SPARTAN.' : :SPARTAN-IIs weigh quite heavy because of their augmentations, as stated above. 250 lbs is actually quite a regular weight for a Spartan.Rollersox 02:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : :In The Fall of Reach, John's canonical unarmored weight is stated. :"It was hard to mistake the Master Chief for anything other than a Spartan. He stood just over two meters tall and weighed in at 130 kilos of rock-hard muscle and iron-dense bone." - Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 217 (in my edition, anyway) :This translates to roughly 286 lbs. Spartans are big, yo. I'll cite it and put it on the page. Zita 21:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Upgrade When did he get Mk VI armor. In the books I own, it never states when. It seems like he should've just had Mk V armor through all the games. - Echoes 50px High Resolution 20:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :He got it in Halo 2, which is after his appearances in the books. You should play the games as well to get an accurate view on the storyline.-- 'Forerun ' 20:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :He can't have Mk V, it's an old version and things change so it would be dangerous to where a helmet that they no longer support. It doesn't function as well as the latest version.RvBrocks1 18:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know he got it in Halo 2, but it never states when. It makes a spiratic change from Mk V to VI. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 18:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) PS: how do you get the Mk V helmet in Halo 3? :20 October 2552. It outright tells you on the FIRST LEVEL what day it is.-- Forerunner 18:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::"Came from Songnam this morning." -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Promotion? Is there any information on when he was promoted the Master Chief? VadersFist666 04:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :All we know is that he was definitely an MCPO by 2544, during the events of ''The Package. Nothing has ever stated exactly when his promotion to Master Chief occured, however. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 04:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :thanks VadersFist666 04:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::He was also referred to as "Master Chief" on page 8 of The Fall of Reach (at least the original version), during the Battle of Jericho VII, which means he held the rank of Master Chief in 2535. --Jugus (Talk | ) 05:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) New Screenshot and Headquote Yes? No? I think its been getting kind of old, and is relatively out of place as opposed to the rest of the pages. I personally think the page needs a quote by the Master Chief himself. Discuss. --Kluutak 13:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : I think both the headquote and the infobox image (is this what you mean?) are the ideal ones for this article. --Odysseas-Spartan 13:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC)